Winter's Fury
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Shay calls Casey when Severide doesn't come home and he braves a vicious winter storm to go in search of his friend but when he arrives at the scene will he be too late to help? Has winters fury claimed one of Chicago's bravest?


**Title: Winters Fury**

**Summary:** Shay calls Casey when Severide doesn't come home and he braves a vicious winter storm to go in search of his friend but when he arrives at the scene will he be too late to help? Has winters fury claimed one of Chicago's bravest?

**Disclaimer: ** Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine

**A/N:** Gotta love watching reruns b/c they always inspire something plus that fierce winter storm inspired this little plot bunny. So in the eppy 'Mon Amor' Peter was the man that died in the construction collapse and who Severide helped to record that tear jerking recording to his wife Georgie (short for Georgette) but they never had a last name (even in the credits) so I made one up and hope that's okay. This time am giving you a bit of Severide in peril with my darling Casey to the rescue and hope you all like it.

* * *

_"Cruz watch your back."_

_"Casey on your right."_

_"I found one more. Severide I found the kid."_

_"Copy on my way up."_

_"Mills keep those windows open."_

_"Yes Chief."_

Casey squints into the thick smoke as Severide approaches and gestures to him to help him lift the wooden beams off the boy and clear him from the fiery atmosphere.

"I got him!"

"See you outside!" Casey slaps Severide on the back as he gathers up the boy.

"Don't lag behind."

"Copy that," Casey calls back as he pushes on ahead to check on the rest of his team.

_"Winds are pickin' up out here Casey," Boden's voice is heard in his headset. _

"Hermann! Talk to me."

_"On the led…" his voice dies out before a crash is heard. _

Casey rushes to the window of the small apartment building and grabs at Hermann's jacket just as blast of cold air pushes back another spray of water in their direction.

"Get him off that ledge!"

"We're losin' this one."

"Let the truck handle it. We have to fall back!" Casey shouts as he looks at the angry orange glow on the opposite wall. "Everyone's clear. We have to fall back. Cruz! Hermann! Now!"

_"Casey, the building is clear. Everyone's out. Get your team out!" Severide's anxious voice talks into his headset._

"We're on our way down Chief."

"Mills!"

_"He's with me!" Mouch informs his team leader._

Knowing that his team is safe, Casey hurries for the stairs; the cool late afternoon air from the storm outside nipping his flushed skin as he emerges; his hand quickly gripping the side rail as his boots start to slip from the fresh ice forming on the stairs.

"I hate winter," Otis groans as he brushes away some fresh flakes from his face.

"The highways are a mess," Severide informs them as he nears. "The boy is on his way to the hospital but at this rate we'll probably be home faster than Shay can get to the ER."

"Okay the faster we can get this fire out the sooner we can all go home and unthaw," Boden reminds them.

"Right! Cruz let's get those hoses…" Casey calls out as Severide gestures to his team to help in any way possible to put out the remaining flames so they could all get out of the fierce storm and head back to the house and then head for home.

"I think I'll actually need a bath tonight to unthaw," Hermann lightly snickers as the trucks pull into their assigned bays; the long tiring day finally coming to a close. The rest of them offer a few laughs, Casey pulling away from his team and noticing the heavy frown on Severide's face as he reads a text.

"What's up?"

"You get your winter tires yet?" Severide counters, not answering Casey's question but deflecting it with one of his own.

"Hermann," Casey huffs as he looks over as Severide snickers and Hermann shrugs. "I haven't had a chance to order them yet."

"I know a guy that can give you a deal."

"Yeah? Can I see him tonight?" Casey inquires.

"In this weather?" Severide retorts with a small snort. "Haven't had enough fun for one day?"

"Ah can never have too much fun. Wanna join me and if the deal's good with the money I save the first rounds on me."

"Would love to but…hafta give you a rain check. But here's his card."

"Rain? More like blizzard check," Otis pipes up with a small groan. "They've closed down a few highways."

"I can give you a lift home if you want."

"Nah I'll be fine. Just be careful out there…all of you," Casey tells his team before he turns back to Severide. "Everything okay?"

"Why?"

"The text earlier…looked like bad news."

"Nah, it's all good. See you tomorrow," Severide gives him a small slap on the shoulder before he turns and heads for the large entrance doors and outside into the driving snow and wind.

"Okay," Casey watches him go and then pulls away and heads for the locker room to get his coat; calling Severide's tire guy on the way. "Sure…tomorrow will work…if I can still get there. Thanks." He hangs up and then allows his mind to ponder the look on Severide's face after the text. It wasn't from Shay or Dawson or surely he would have said. Something else personal? Bad news? But what? _He would have said it if was bad news so am sure everything's okay._

Casey offers his team a wave and then pulls his jacket tighter around him as he heads out into the harsh winter weather, cursing the fact his truck doesn't have heated seats or that he didn't take a warmed up cab home instead.

XXXXXXXX

Severide curses the weather as he tries to control a skid to keep his car from crashing into a nearby parked car; telling himself that he wouldn't be out in this weather for anyone else but her. When he had sent her a quick text to ask if she was okay it was her reply back that troubled him and sent him into action.

_"A tree is down on top of my small generator and the powers out and I'm in the dark and cold. I can't move the tree. Might be okay until morning, I don't know. I hate to make you come out in this weather. I should be fine. I'm just a bit nervous. G. Kellerman.'_

A widow with no children…how could he say no? Especially after she had been so kind to him in the weeks following her husband's death; the death he witnessed up close and personal. The fierce weather had caused power outages all over the city and had it not been for the fact she was all alone he would have said no and called someone else. But he couldn't just leave her alone in the dark…in the cold. Just move the tree, hook up the generator and she'll be okay until the power's back on in the morning.

Severide finally arrives at his destination well over an hour late; taking a bit longer to get there but happy that he arrived in once piece and without incident. He manages to stop his car a few feet from her sidewalk, pushing into a snow bank but just thankful it wasn't another parked car. He grabs his flashlight and carefully makes his way up the slippery walk.

"Mrs. Kellerman, its Kelly Severide!" He pounds on the door, hoping his voice is heard over the howling wind.

"Oh dear, you didn't have to come out in this weather," the older woman states with a shaky voice as Severide enters her darkened home.

"It's on trouble. You okay otherwise?"

"Yes. Just a bit shaken when the tree crashed in the back. I can't move the generator with the tree blocked out of the snow into the shelter that Peter built for it. I have Peter's axe by the back door but it's too heavy for me."

"Say no more," Severide assures him. "Just keep the door closed."

"You're not dressed very warm."

"This jacket is down-filled; I'll be fine. It won't take too long," he tries to assure her as he gives her shoulder a comforting squeeze and small smile before he turns and heads for the backdoor. Severide grabs the axe, cursing the fact that he's not dressed that warm but having added incentive to move faster and then get back inside.

"Damn," Severide gently curses as he looks at the mess before him, disappearing into the darkness and driving snow; Mrs. Kellerman losing sight of her would be rescuer. He quickly assesses the situation and knows that it will take longer than anticipated as the tree branch is a lot bigger than expected. Severide raises the axe; the wind nipping his exposed skin and his mind telling him to be safe but hurry up.

But a fierce gust starts to attack the already beleaguered tree and a few minutes later a branch starts to give way; the warning cracking not being heard over the wind. The darkness hides the winds intent as the branch sails toward the back of the unsuspecting fire fighter. A few seconds later a small painful yelp is heard before a figure is pinned motionless beneath the second thick branch; the storm carrying on as if nothing happened and not caring about a precious life is now at stake.

XXXXXXXX

"Nobody should be out tonight," Casey huffs as he watches some live news footage about another fire squad helping rescue a stranded family from a horrific storm-fueled car accident. He flips off the TV and heads back into the kitchen, looking at the light as it flickers and wondering how long his power will last.

"Gotta stock up just in case," Casey tells himself as he fills up a few more jugs of water and then heads out of the kitchen; his phone ringing just as he reenters his living room. "Hey," he greets Shay on the phone.

_"Kelly with you?"_

"No. I thought he had a date tonight."

_"With a married woman?"_

"Huh?"

_"I got some kind of odd message saying he had to help a Mrs. Kellerman and he'd be home soon. That was over two hours ago. I've tried his cell a number of times but he's not answering."_

"I don't really want to get involved…with…wait a sec…"

_"What?"_

"Kellerman. That name…I think that was the last name of that guy Peter that died in that high rise construction accident."

_"The one where Kelly recorded the last message to his wife?"_

"I think so. Maybe she needed help with something. Am sure he's okay."

_"He'd still answer. I know the weather sucks but…"_

"And you tried the house right?"

_"Only the night shift on and no sign of him. I can come with you."_

"No I got this. You have an address?" Casey resigns as he knows in his mind that if he was trouble and Shay asked Severide he'd come looking for him. "Text it to me." Casey gets the message and then heads for the door, pulling on his warm winter boots, coat and grabbing a few extra supplies just in case.

_Damn he's out in this…_Casey's mind offers in concern as the tires on his truck spin out, reminding him that he's no match compared to the powerful storm assaulting him from all sides. He nears the address but miscalculates the turn and frantically grips the wheel as the truck starts to spin out of control to the left; sliding a few feet and landing head first into a heavy snow bank. Casey's body jerks with the impact but quickly discovers it's not enough to do himself serious damage.

"Come on damn it," Casey curses as he tries to turn the engine once more. The truck finally sputters to life and he manages to limp the rest of the way to the Kellerman's. Stopping on the other side of the block and instantly gazing at Severide's now snow covered vehicle. "Still here…" he frowns as he looks up at the darkened house. He notices a few lights dotting the otherwise darkened street; telling himself that those would be from a few generators, his ears confirming the sound as he gets out and hurries toward the front door of the small home.

"Mrs. Kellerman! Kelly!" Casey pounds on the door mere seconds before a startled Mrs. Kellerman opens it. "Evening ma'am…is Kelly Severide still here?"

"Yes he is. He's out back working to get my generator started. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah sure…I was just passing by and saw his car and wondered what was up since I know he doesn't live here. When did he go out?"

"About half hour ago. It's pretty quiet but I think he's just working away."

"I'll give him a hand get it done faster."

"He's very kind to me," she offers with a small smile. "I have no children and since Peter died it's just been me. I know this weather is terrible but I didn't expect him here. I hope everything's okay."

"Am sure it is," Casey tries to assure her as he nods and then heads for the backdoor. He pulls it open and squints into the darkness before him; closing the door and feeling his heart rate starting to rise. "Kelly!" He calls when he doesn't see any movement. But the weather quickly reminds him who's in charge as he takes his first step and within seconds is on his back, uttering an angry grunt, looking up as delicate snowflakes start to kiss his rapidly cooling skin.

He offers a frustrated groan as he rolls to his knees and then slowly stands up, blinking away icy droplets as he calls out to his quiet friend once more. Casey hurries toward the first part of the tree and then utters a horrified gasp as he realizes the black mass under the tree is his missing friend.

"Kelly!" Casey shouts as he frantically hurries to the other side, drops to his knees, pulls off his gloves and tries to find a pulse. He breathes a small sigh of relief when he finds a faint one and then quickly looks at the tree, wondering how much internal damage has been done.

"Kelly!" Casey shouts once more in an effort to get him to at least show some signs of response. "Kelly…buddy let me if you can hear me move or something. Kelly!" Still on his knees, Casey starts to feel around his fallen friend, breathing another grateful sigh as he realizes that part of a sidewalk curb has broken the fall of the tree so that it didn't land square on his back. _Probably winded him upon impact…he fell…branch fell…knocked him out…curb broke impact…but he's still out. _

"Kelly…if you can hear me I hafta get this tree off," Casey instructs as he looks around for something he can use as a lever and looks back at Kelly and knows without help the tree branch either has to roll over Kelly's head or further onto his back. He wastes no time in rushing back toward the house and pounding on the door.

"What's happened?"

"He's stuck and I need your help," Casey implores as Mrs. Kellerman hurries to get her coat and boots on. "He's pinned and I can try to lift the branch but you gotta pull him out I can't do both. I know he's…"

"Let me get my coat. I used to be a nurse so know about moving weight around," she informs Casey with a light tone as he helps her down the slippery stairs. He guides her to where Severide's limp body is and points to his feet.

"When I tell you…you just pull him clear of the branch. We'll worry about the rest later okay?"

"Okay. I'm really sorry…"

"He's going to be…fine. But we have to move fast before he goes into further shock and his body temperature drops even further."

Casey looks at her concerned expression and knows inside his heart is offering the same for his fallen friend; but right now his outward expression has to be one calm reassurance. "Get ready."

With Mrs. Kellerman poised to pull Severide out by his feet, Casey hurries back to where he saw a thick beam and drags it over toward the lighter part of the end of the branch; the wind not taking any pity on the brave Lieutenant but instead hurling some angry snowdrops in his direction and forcing the sweaty back of his neck to sting from the icy chill. He finally gets the beam under the branch and then starts to move it down toward Severide, a slow but sure process that leaves him breathing heavy as he reaches for two garden rakes in the hopes of lifting the branch and allowing Mrs. Kellerman to pull Severide free. Then he'd have to get his friend inside, get him warmed up and get the generator working. _So much for a quiet night indoors._

"Okay ready?" Casey calls out loudly.

"Ready!" Mrs. Kellerman shouts back.

Casey grunts as he pulls down on the two wooden handles, cursing as one breaks and the branch falls back down; Mrs. Kellerman offering a small scream but thankfully the beam protects Severide's back from bearing further brunt.

"Here…try to put this around him so he doesn't go into further shock," Casey takes off his winter coat.

"You'll catch…"

"I'll be right back!" Casey states as he shoves his coat into her hands and hurries for his truck, knowing he has two steel pipes for a job in the back that will be more effective than the weaker garden tools. His sweaty back starts to cool in seconds; the biting cold a harsh reminder that he has to get indoors and fast or he could be the next casualty of winter's fury.

"Okay…I'll try this. Get ready," Casey pants as he hurries back to the same spot; Severide's body still limp under the branch with Mrs. Kellerman poised to pull him free. He wedges the two pipes under the beam, thankful for the heavy winter gloves that keep his hands from sticking to the rapidly cooling metal.

"NOW!" Casey shouts as he pulls down with all his weight; the branch slightly lifting and Mrs. Kellerman giving Severide's frame a good yank.

"HE'S STUCK! HOLD ON!" The older woman bellows in desperation as Casey continues to pull down with all his weight on the two pipes, wanting to make sure Severide gets free before he tries to bump the branches right off. If they moved in the wrong direction, he knows his friend could quite possibly suffer a serious head injury. He watches her pull his jacket free and then unhook the bottom of Severide's jacket and rush back toward his feet; his brain offering one last burst of adrenaline and lifting the branch a bit higher, enabling her to yank Severide free.

"Got him out!" She calls out as Casey drops the two pipes and the branch crashes back down, the end of the first one moving and as suspected crashing down where Severide's head used to be. Casey grabs his jacket and then hurries toward Mrs. Kellerman and helps her hoist Severide upright; his body bearing the brunt of his unconscious friend's solid frame, as his own body struggles to rewarm the now cool jacket.

Casey struggles to get Severide up the slippery stairs, his right hand gripping the railing so hard his knuckles start to throb as he nears the top. Casey pushes past the fresh onslaught of shivers as they near the back door, Mrs. Kellerman pulling it open and helping them both inside. And despite the fact that the heat's off inside the house; Casey knows it's better for them inside than outside in the frigid cold and driving wind.

"Do you have a fire place?"

"A small one. But I don't know if the chimney's open all the way. I tried to open it but when I started a small fire I wasn't sure if the wind just pushed the smoke back in or if I hadn't opened it all the way so I stopped."

"I'll check. Where?" Casey lightly pants as Severide's body starts to slightly stir in his grasp but not fully awaken. "Just hold on…" he offers in a light whisper as he follows her into the small sitting room. With her help he gently lowers Severide's damp frame to the floor and then goes to inspect the fire place, feeling inside and pulling the lever all the way open to make sure the smoke escaped outside instead. "Okay the main road for an ambulance to get here is blocked so we are going to have to wait until the city clears it. I know its hell out there but I will make a call. He needs an x-ray to make sure there is no internal dam…"

"Just go and take care of the generator. I'll look after him. I know how to treat hypothermia," Georgie Kellerman assures him. "I really am sorry abou…"

"It's not your fault. He wanted to help and so do I," Casey tells her in a kind tone.

"Wait. My Peter had a warmer coat than that. I just couldn't throw it out…let me get it," her voice trails off as she disappears; Casey quickly kneeling at Severide's side and starting to inspect for damage.

"Kelly…can you hear me?" Casey asks in concern as he gently feels around his face for any broken bones, uttering another small sigh of relief at finding none. He frowns at the blood from around the nose as he continues to a rapid body search to ensure nothing was out of place; no broken ribs protruding or perhaps an internal punctured lung.

"Hey buddy…come back to me okay? Kelly…" Casey talks to him in a soft tone as he pulls a Kleenex and starts to gently wipe away the blood on his friends face; Mrs. Kellerman hurrying back into the cool room.

"Here. Peter's frame was a bit bigger but…"

"That's great. Okay just keep him…right you got this. I'll get that generator going. Do you have any wood?" Casey asks, still on his knees by Severide's side.

"I have some. If that's open I can get it started. Just go, he's in good hands."

Casey gives her a nod and then zips up the coat; his mind acknowledging the fact that the coat was bigger but not really much warmer; time would be of the essence. He hurries back outside into the cruel wind; cursing the fact that the storm wasn't showing any signs of let up. He had placed a call to the city, but wasn't expecting much to be done quickly – it would be dangerous for anyone to be out in this weather. They'd have to ride it out in the small dark home. First he finishes the job Severide had started; clearing away the rest of the branches blocking the generator from being pulled to the small protective housing that Peter had made, an open alcove that would let the fumes out but keep the rain and snow off.

"Okay…let's get this done and get back inside," Casey mutters to himself as he picks up the axe and without Severide's vulnerable frame in the way starts to cut away at the branches; having to clear not two but one in an effort to get the generator back to where it had first been.

"Does the thing even have gas?" Casey groans as he finally gets the generator back to where it belongs and then turns around to clear away the rest of the thick branch away from the walk. About half hour later, his sweat soaked, weary frame heads back toward the stairs, his breath slightly ragged from the cold air inside his lung, but his mind anxious to find out how his friend is faring.

Casey sheds the snow laden coat and boots; the small generator able to power the fridge, stove, water and heat; Mrs. Kellerman wisely keeping all the lights off in order to conserve whatever output the generator was offering.

"Peter was wise to plan ahead."

"He lived in the cold too long," she offers with a kind smile.

"How is he?" Casey asks as heads into the small sitting room that is now warmed by the fire and kneels back down by Severide's side.

"Slowly coming back to normal."

Casey's cool hand rests on Severide's flushed forehead as he tries to swallow back a small cough.

"You caught a chill didn't you?"

"I'll be fine," Casey replies with a small frown as he hears a small gasp and turns back to see Severide's watery eyes finally starting to flutter. "Kelly…hey buddy."

"Matt…" Severide offers a hoarse whisper as he tries to focus, his hand trapped and his head quickly turning to the right as his mind flashes the last images he remembers. _Trapped generator…preparing to cut it free…strong wind gust…looking up…bang._

"What ha…ppened?" He manages with a small hoarse whisper.

"Just rest. You are coming out of hypothermia and were hit by a heavy branch. Does it hurt to breathe?"

"My lungs…aren't punctured…I don't…think," he manages with a heavy frown. "Why are you…here?"

"Shay called and with good reason. You could have told me you know."

"I know…just my issue to deal with," Severide huffs as he closes his eyes again, his ears starting to ring and his limbs tingling. His mind starts to go through the process of what happens to a body as it comes out of hypothermic shock and he knows he's on the right path to recovery. _Casey saved you in time. _"Thanks."

"You feel…you're warm and…"

"Matt…I'm fine. Just a bit warm from the fire…and blankets. It's not fever. In fact…"

"Lie back down," Casey insists as he pushes Severide back into the blanket nest. "If it's not a fever your body temperature will be normal…soon. Are you dizzy?"

"It's warm in here."

"Are you dizzy?"

"No."

"Do you feel sick?"

"No. So can I go Dr. Chase."

"Who?"

"You remind me…of that guy…from the doctor show. Without the accent," Severide smirks. "So…time to…."

"No. You have to just…rest," Casey states with another small huff as he looks at Severide in concern.

"My head is pounding though. I know I gotta…wait. You okay?" Severide asks just as Casey coughs at the same time as Mrs. Kellerman walks into the room and looks at both younger men with a skeptical expression.

"I'm fine," Casey tries to assure them both. "Just a bit of cold air in the lungs. I'll be okay."

"He always says that," Severide teases Casey as he Casey gets a small glare from Mrs. Kellerman. "How long were you out there?" Severide asks Casey in concern.

"I got the job do…"

"How long?" Severide presses.

"You were both out in that cold longer than you should have been. You need to rest also Lieutenant Casey," Mrs. Kellerman tells them both in a kind motherly tone.

"I can make it…home."

"You…have to…stay," Severide lightly begs as Casey looks at him and then back up at Mrs. Kellerman who nods.

"I know he can't have anything too hot until all the tingling stops but I can make us a small pot of coffee. Please?" She lightly begs.

"Sure," Casey replies; unable to say no to the soft set of older eyes pleading with him to offer them some further assistance. He watches her leave and then turns back down to Kelly. "Okay she's gone…anything feel out of place?"

"No. It just knocked…the wind outta me," he sighs as he feels his flushed skin.

"She cleaned up your nose and you have a small cut on your forehead."

"Since Peter died she's alone…and I asked her if she…was okay."

"You don't have to explain your need to help her. I get it. I would do the same. She's alone and you're helping," Casey assures him as he slumps down beside his friend and gratefully allows the heat from the small fireplace to warm his weary frame. "In fact…her back staircase there…needs some tending."

"I know it's scary. Know any good contractors that can help me rebuild it?" Severide gently inquires.

"Sure. After I get my tires," Casey retorts.

"Blackmail."

"Hey I just saved your ass," Casey lightly chuckles.

"Fair enough. Shay…"

"I texted her and said you're okay. She'd try to make it out here if I told her you were hurt."

"She's stubborn," Severide offers a soft smirk.

"She is that. Good thing though. Her call was right this time," Casey agrees with a nod of his head as he looks at his slightly shaking fingers and then locks eyes with Severide's worried glance. "Cold," Casey confesses as he tucks his hands under the blanket and pulls it tighter around him; his legs also now starting to lightly tingle as they slowly start to come up to room temperature.

"I'd offer to share the blanket but…"

"But I'm not your type," Casey finishes with a chuckle as Severide nods. "I'm good," he states as he reaches for another folded blanket, tucking it around his legs as he leans back against the side of the small sofa. "Road's blocked."

"I'm okay," Severide insists. "You drive here?"

"Felt more like I was on skies," Casey groans as he looks at the small fire place and then back at Severide. "But I had to come."

"Glad you did. How long was I out?"

"Twenty minutes…half hour. Lucky your coat is well insulated and the tree branches sheltered you but if I had delayed longer or your paranoid roommate had brushed it off…"

"I couldn't say no."

"I know. I wouldn't have either. But if we both call in sick tomorrow you know Boden is going to have a field day."

"Yeah he'll hafta ref Capp and Hadley for team leader for the day," Severide smiles.

"And that's just your team. Can you imagine Mouch in charge of the truck?"

"Fate worse than death," Severide winces as he tries to laugh. "Legs tingling now."

"That's a good sign. Here not too hot just in case," Georgie mentions as she comes into the room with two cups of coffee, handing one to Casey and then sitting down on the small chair opposite them. "I'm going to make you boys some homemade soup. It's the least I can do right now to show my thanks for all this."

"That's not really necessary ma'am, this is go…"

"He hasn't learned yet," Severide tells Mrs. Kellerman and then looks at Casey with a grin as Casey looks at Severide in confusion. "We don't say no to her."

"Homemade soup would be great," Casey states in haste, bringing a smile of contentment to Georgie's face and a nod from Severide's. "Coffee's good thanks."

"Was my Peter's favorite."

"Did he build the gazebo out back?" Casey inquires.

"Yes last summer he…" her voice trails off as a small smile appears on her face as she recalls the fond memory. About fifteen minutes later she disappears into the kitchen again; leaving Casey and Severide alone in the small but warm sitting room.

"How do you feel now?"

"Stomach is hungry and my back…damn am gonna need to borrow Hermann's walker," Severide smirks as he tries to sit up. "I'm fine," he instantly protests Casey's hand as it tries to push him back down. "I'm getting dizzy on the floor."

"I'll get you a pillow. But you are going to rest."

"I'm not in much of a hurry to get back out there. Was power on at your place when you left?"

"Was but I doubt it lasted much longer after I left," Casey states with a frown as Mrs. Kellerman finally returns with one tray that Casey hurries to help her set up. "Can you sit?"

"I'm not an invalid," Severide lightly jokes as he swat's Casey's hand away and sits up on his own; his hands rubbing his temples and then looking at Casey with a heavy frown. "Think we can take a cab home?"

"Why don't you boys just think about eating and resting now," Georgie comes back into the room with the second tray that Casey sets up for himself; Georgie returning a few minutes later with one for herself. The three of them settle in to enjoy the homemade soup, bread, cookies and coffee.

"How is it?"

"Best soup I've ever had," Severide praises as Casey nods in agreement.

"Perfect thanks. I am partial to the cookie though."

"Was my Peter's favorite," she relates with a loving smile. "Used to help me make them when he wasn't working; which was mostly all the time."

"Hard worker…good man," Casey mentions in a friendly tone.

"Yes…he was," the older woman agrees as she gives them both a kind smile. "Thank you both. I know I put you out here but…"

"Not at all," Severide interrupts in haste. "Trust me I'm okay."

"Me too."

The three of them sit a bit longer in the darkened by warm house, enjoying the kind hospitality, growing friendship and of course the home cooked offerings. After the meal was over, Casey helps Georgie clear the trays; the rest of the house for the most part in the dark the same as the rest of the street.

"You boys shouldn't go back out there tonight."

"We hate to put you out any more than we have," Casey mentions in a low tone in the kitchen.

"You are both stuck here because of me."

"We are happy to help."

"Then let me return the favor. Please. There are pillows and more blankets. Just rest up until the brunt of the storm passes. I would feel just terrible if you went back out into this weather and something else happened."

"Okay," Casey finally resigns as he heads back into the small sitting room with a pillow tucked under each arm.

"Really? A pillow fight? I'd beat you fair and square," Severide teases.

"I'm taking pity on you because you're injured," Casey retorts as he tosses his friend a pillow.

"Funny. So are we really staying here?"

"We can either stay here where it's warm or we can go back to my place which is dark or go to yours and be badgered to go to the hospital."

"We'll stay here," Severide replies as he fixes the pillow. "But just a few hours okay."

"Deal. You really okay or are you just saying that?"

"Trust me if I felt like I was in trouble you know I'd say something. She has enough to worry about and Shay would kick my ass."

"Okay. A few hours. I'll set my watch."

"Deal."

The two of them settle in for a few hours of rest, Severide on the floor and Casey curled up on the small sofa a few feet away.

"Ever have a sleep over as a kid?"

"Put a frog in my sister's bed when she had her first," Casey snickers; Severide offering a small chuckle as well.

"How long were you grounded for?" Severide inquires.

"Week. But it was kinda worth it," Casey chuckles. "You ever have one?"

"Yeah my friend Gordie. We saw his sister in her…"

The two of them swap funny childhood stories but it's not long before each are offering the other a good night and the long and tiring day forces them both into the comforting realm of sleep; Casey's watch alarm forgotten to be set.

Mrs. Kellerman pokes her head into the small sitting room just before she turns in; not wanting to wake her two precious houseguests to tell them the power was back on and the large tree at the end of the street had been cleared. She offers them a kind smile before she turns off the hall light; actually offering a small prayer of thanks for delivering her two guardians through winter's fury and keeping them all safe until morning.

"Goodnight…my boys," she whispers before she closes the door and lets them both get as much rest as needed; preparing to make them both a hearty breakfast in the morning to show her appreciation and treat them like the sons she wished for but never had.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so Alice was playing in the snow when she found this plot bunny and hope you all liked a little hurt/comfort and bonding time between our boys. Please do review before you go and thanks so much! More stories/updates on the way!


End file.
